


Fluttering Hearts

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: One day Jaehyun meets Taeyong, his first exception to his everything.





	Fluttering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimyerim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyerim/gifts).



> Hello! MERRY CHRISTMAS HANA!! (⌒o⌒) this is very rushed and somehow looks very jumpy but i hope you like this uwu

Jaehyun thinks he has a knack for social activities. He is quite talkative, he loves working in a big group project, he loves going out with new people and makes friends, he joins enough clubs to be seen as a little whack sometimes, and he even thinks he’s quite good at leadership that he’s planning to run for next year basketball club Captain. So it was a bit of a surprise for himself to be rendered speechless and awkward right after he sits beside his new seatmate. Well, in his defense he thinks everyone would be rendered speechless to be as close as he is right now to Lee Taeyong. In Jaehyun’s opinions, Lee Taeyong is quite the legend in the campus. He’s known by almost everyone that Jaehyun knows, even though he’s rarely seen within the campus perimeter after 6 p.m. No one really knows what he does at those hours and the rumor mills always go around the clock, spewing things from Taeyong being a good kid to him being inside a shady business. Jaehyun doesn’t really care, though; as long as he can fulfill his part of the group work, right? Yes, of course. However, even that plan has a big plot hole because, apparently, he can’t even start a conversation with the guy. 

“Jung Jaehyun, right?” Taeyong starts after a long lingering awkward silence filled with the low buzzing of their classmates, which surprisingly elicits a laugh from Jaehyun. When Jaehyun looks at Taeyong, his cheeks are painted with pink hue. “I’m sorry, of course you’re Jung Jaehyun.”

“It’s okay, Lee,” Jaehyun smirks, “though, i hope you know we’re already classmates for 8 weeks.” Jaehyun smile only gets bigger when Taeyong’s blush turns into a deeper red. 

“Taeyong.” the blushing guy says quietly. “Call me Taeyong.”

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun repeats with a smile, surely showcasing his dimples, “so, do you have any idea for this project?”

* * *

 

“Jaehyun! Jung Jaehyun!” Jaehyun stops in his track to his first class of the day and turns around to face whoever is shouting his name. His furrowing brows turns into a surprised smile when Taeyong catches up to him, panting as if he has ran a 100 metres sprint.

“Taeyong, again, we have the same class, you really don’t have to run to see me…” he chuckles at Taeyong’s pout. It has surprised him the first time Taeyong did it two days ago. The rumors that precede him had always depicted him as an intimidating guy, but of course it would only be logical for Taeyong to be an approachable person; he’s famous for being friends with everyone anyway.

“I’m sorry, I just want to catch up and walk with you to class…” Taeyong shrugs which stuns Jaehyun into silence. Jaehyun has kept a counter to the amount of times he was rendered speechless in Taeyong’s presence for the past few days because it really is getting ridiculous. The current number just hit a new record at 6 and it’s only Wednesday, two days after they have became project partners. At Jaehyun’s silence, Taeyong backtrack hastily, another blush creeping rapidly to his cheeks. “I mean if you want to, I just think… I want… you know, us to be friends?” the end of his sentence takes an upturn tilt because of his hesitation, “and I think it would be good for us to be friends… for the group project, you know…” Jaehyun stares in amazement as Taeyong resolutely locks his gaze into the floor, processing Taeyong’s words under the haze of confusion and surprise he’s feeling. He never thought that the Lee Taeyong would be a bumbling mess while asking someone to be friends with him. A startlingly happy laugh rumbles from Jaehyun’s chest. He reaches for Taeyong’s fidgeting fingers and starts pulling his wrist in the direction of their class. Jaehyun misses the shy grin blooming in Taeyong’s face. (He doesn’t miss the slight stutter within his chest)

* * *

 

Befriending Taeyong means a lot of change in Jaehyun’s constance. Befriending Taeyong means sparing his free school night to work on their groups together. It means working double hard on basketball practice to make up for the practices he had to miss while discussing about Korean letters history. It means having an in to the unknown part of Taeyong’s life and having to open up the unrevealed side of his life because apparently they need more time to work on the project outside of school. Befriending Taeyong means missing dinner at home because both of them are busy high school students who can only meet up up at night. Taeyong means new changes. Jaehyun learns that he loves new changes.

“Jae?” Jaehyun is dragged out of is reverie by the soft tone of his group partner. They were currently on the second month of working on their project. It’s the third day of the week which means no basketball practice for Jaehyun and no whatever Taeyong is supposed to be doing in most days, and so they agreed to meet in Taeyong’s house, which is  closer to the school. Jaehyun hums in response. “You know, the project is due next week, and we’re nowhere near finish…”

“I don’t have any practice tomorrow, Tae.”

“I know… But I have my practice…” Jaehyun can’t exactly comprehend why Taeyong hesitates so much because they have been doing this for two months now and it’s already a habit for them to only work on Wednesday and Saturday because of their schedule. Taeyong takes a big gulp of air and exhale loudly before looking at Jaehyun with a strange glint of determination in his eyes. “I will practice alone tomorrow. Do you think you can come with me to work on this project more? No, would you like to come with me to my practice whether we work on this project or not?”

Jaehyun is taken aback. Sure, they have known each other for a few weeks now, but Taeyong has never told him about his side activity. Yes, that activity that makes the school roars with rumors for 2 years already because never for once Taeyong went home after 6 p.m. So it surprises Jaehyun when Taeyong practically invites him to his practice. The smile that blooms on his face is simply uncontrollable. “Of course, Tae.”

The grin that takes over Taeyong’s face has somehow managed to knock the air out of Jaehyun’s chest. “Thank you…”

* * *

 

_ Dancing. _ The activity that takes almost all of Taeyong’s time is dancing. No, Taeyong is not a member of the school’s dance club. He is a member of some professional contemporary dance club. Jaehyun can’t believe that he keeps his dancing skill as a secret.

“I can’t believe this…” Jaehyun mutters out loud. “People thought you’re in some gang with some shady deals for two years of high school, and you’re just… a professional dancer…” His face is probably painted with surprise which resulted in a blushing Taeyong.

“Not exciting enough for you?”

“Nah, I think it like this better. I think it suits you.”

“Come on, the studio only open until 10 p.m.” This time it’s Taeyong who grasps Jaehyun’s hand and pulls him towards the fancy looking building. This time Jaehyun still doesn’t miss the thumping feelings in his chest. Perhaps he also does not miss the way Taeyong tightens his hold in his hand, but who knows maybe it’s just his wandering imagination.

* * *

 

Watching Taeyong dances might be the most mesmerizing thing Jaehyun has ever the chance to witness. Unlike his usual calm and most absolutely cute demeanor, Taeyong dances like his life depended on it; every stroke looks like sharp intakes of air, every step seems like a statement waiting to be made. Taeyong dances so beautifully; sharply and desperately. Jaehyun doesn't know why he hides this part of him. Jaehyun wants to understand, his dance, his life,  _ him. _

“Stop staring at me, Jung Jaehyun!” Taeyong whines at his first break, forehead glistened with sweat, chest greedily inhaling the cold air of the studio. “ You need to work on our project!”

Jaehyun grins, “Can’t help it. You’re too mesmerizing, Yongie.”

“Yongie?” Jaehyun sees the small smile Taeyong tries to hide.

“You’re amazing, Taeyongie…”

Jaehyun misses the way Taeyong’s heart swells painfully in his chest, but it’s okay because Taeyong’s sparkling eyes make up for that.

* * *

 

Jaehyun knows how a crush feels like; he knows how a crush works. Jaehyun knows that this is not a crush. A crush doesn’t make his knees buckle whenever the other does so much as a smile. A crush doesn’t restrict the air supply to his lungs whenever the other simply looks content with the A they’re getting for the project. A crush doesn’t make his heart swells 10 times when the other texts him about how his day went even though they had finished their project a week prior. Jaehyun knows what this is. Perhaps he also wants to know what will happen if he dares to cross that thin line the both of them are too afraid to pass; to go within the other’s safe bubble in fear that they will be left behind without anything to protect them.

Huh, Jaehyun thinks being afraid doesn’t suit him, especially when he’s certain the other might feel the same way as him.

* * *

 

Jaehyun is jittery, no, he is absolutely nervous right now. He has always been a calm guy. He knows how to conduct himself in many situation, he knows how to deal with people, and most importantly he has never been more nervous while waiting for someone. But just as Jaehyun thinks he’s a people person, and he’s been rendered speechless in front of Taeyong anyway, he might have believed that Taeyong is the first to many of his emotions.

He had asked Taeyong to meet him today in the small cafe near the school building after his class has ended. The tournament season is getting closer and he only has some minutes to spare to talk to Taeyong before his practice starts. Nonetheless practice be damned, Jaehyun thinks, he’s willing to wait for Taeyong even if his class runs late. The greeting from the barista in charge at the hour breaks him out of his reverie. Jaehyun looks at the door of the store, a smile automatically blooms on his face when he sees Taeyong’s figure bouncing slightly towards him.

“Hi!” Taeyong says while dropping into a chair opposite of him. Jaehyun pushes the glass of iced latte he had bought a few minutes prior for the guy. “Thanks…”

“So…” Jaehyun starts, “Remember when you invited me to see you practice?” Taeyong nods. “Now, I want to return the favor.” Jaehyun can’t help but notice the sudden change in Taeyong’s posture, how he sits straighter, the sudden glimmer in his eyes, a glint that looks suspiciously like a poorly concealed excitement.

“Yes?” Taeyong asks innocently. He wants Jaehyun to say it.

“Would you like to come and watch me on the first game of this season’s tournament?” Taeyong smiles at that, excitedly but then mischievously.

“You know… I don’t really know basketball, Hyunnie…” Jaehyun still blushes at the sudden nickname Taeyong had come up with two weeks ago. “What if I die from boredom?”

Jaehyun grins. He knows when Taeyong is being playful. “Then I have to bribe you to come.” Taeyong might be good at concealing smiles, but his bouncing knees can never lie about Taeyong’s high tension. Jaehyun thinks he’s like an over excited cat sometimes.

“Bribe me with what? Please say food?” Taeyong grins.

“I was gonna say a date, but I can substitute it with food, I guess?” Now at that, Taeyong’s entire excitement comes to a halt.

“...a what?” Taeyong’s stunned expression makes Jaehyun wants to backtrack and erase everything he had said, maybe he should have eased easily into the real topic he wants to talk about. Jaehyun shrugs, it’s too late to back off anyway.

“A date. I like you, Taeyongie. If that is not obvious enough.” Jaehyun pauses. “I’d like you to come to my first game of the season, and maybe after that… if you’d agree to it, I would like to take you on a date.”

Taeyong looks completely speechless and Jaehyun once again wants to know why. He’s Lee Taeyong, surely a confession or a dozen would have had come his way. “You… you’re asking me out? Like a date - _ date?” _

“Yes, like a date, Taeyong. I like you, a lot. No, even more than a lot. I just really really like you, Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun says exasperatedly because this is not the response he’s expecting. “You know you could say no, right?” He says quietly, eyes  staring resolutely to the straw in his glass just to avoid Taeyong’s eyes.

“No!” The boy in front of him suddenly exclaims. Jaehyun sighs. “Wait! No. That’s not what I mean,” Taeyong groans then takes a deep breathe. “I mean yes. Yes, I would love to watch your first game. And yes, I would love to go on a date with you after the game.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure what is currently written across his face, but one thing for certain he can feel the awe and adoration he’s feeling for the beautiful boy in front of him.

“And if you’re wondering, I like you too, Jung Jaehyun. But I’m sure you’ll be able figure this out if you come to my recital next month.” Taeyong shrugs nonchalantly, as if Jaehyun would miss it for anything. God, sometimes he forget how whipped he actually is.

“You’re suck at inviting people.”

“Well, it somehow suits me more, isn’t it?” Jaehyun grins.

“Yes, yes, it does.”

* * *

 

(Taeyong comes to Jaehyun’s basketball practice 10 minutes early.

Jaehyun’s team wins the first game of the season with 85-67.

They have a McDonald’s date.

Jaehyun pays and Taeyong loves every second of it.

Jaehyun comes to Taeyong’s dance recital.

The theme is endearment. 

Taeyong titled his dance  _ Yongie. _ )

  
  



End file.
